


Girls Who Saved The World

by melliyna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about being themselves, when it comes down to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Who Saved The World

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: doctor who](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+doctor+who), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: drabbles](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+drabbles), [fic: porn battle](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+porn+battle), [pairing: martha/rose](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+martha/rose)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: Doctor Who: Girls Who Saved The World**_  
**Title:** Girls Who Saved The World  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who   
**Pairing:** Martha/Rose  
**Rating:** R  
**Length:** 150  
**Disclaimer:** Belongs to the BBC and Mr RTD, not me  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** It's about being themselves, when it comes down to it.

It is easy to let Rose kiss her, Martha decides - because she is beautiful, soft and strong and decidely Rose Tyler. Lips, soft against her skin as Rose kisses her way down. They trace each others scars, the marks of the Doctor, of Jack and of themselves.

She kisses Rose, because she is Rose. Letting her fingers ghost over her breast, gasping when Rose does the same. Relearning herself, learning Rose, who is entirely herself.

They fit together, easily, arms around each other. Lips, tongue and hands. The way Rose makes her arch in to her, when fingers slide inside her, when she presses the scars of the year that never was like they are holy. Watching Rose, when she does the same, the way it feels so good to be here with beautiful, strong Rose, who understands what it is to save the world.


End file.
